1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic recording system using one surface control electrostatic recording head. In particular, it relates to an electrostatic recording system in which a recording density is not reduced, even in a high temperature and high humidity atmosphere.
2. Description of The Prior Art
An electrostatic recording system using one surface control electrostatic recording head wherein control electrodes and many recording needle electrodes are located on the side of a dielectric layer of an electrostatic recording paper, has been widely used as a printer for a high speed facsimile or a computor because a set of a recording paper is simple, and high speed recording can be attained in comparison with a device using a two surface control electrostatic recording head, locating the electrodes separately on both surfaces of the electrostatic recording paper.
However, when the recording is performed by using a one surface control electrostatic recording head, the resistance of a conductive substrate of the electrostatic recording paper is reduced under the conditions of high temperature and high humidity, whereby the recording density is remarkably low and sometimes, the recording can not be performed at all.
The reduction of the recording density under the condition of high temperature and high humidity, can be reduced by slightly increasing the resistance of the conductive substrate. However, the resistance of the electric conductive substrate becomes too high under the conditions of low temperature and low humidity whereby the current for charging the dielectric layer of the electrostatic recording paper is too small to reduce the recording density, disadvantageously.
Thus, it is difficult to use only one electrostatic recording paper under wide ranges of the temperature and humidity. Accordingly two kinds of recording papers for low humidity or high humidity have been selected and used depending on the season.
The present invention is to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional recording system using a one surface control electrostatic recording head. In accordance with the present invention, normal recording can be performed without reducing the recording density under the conditions of high temperature and high humidity by using the recording papers designed for low humidity.